1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments disclosed herein relate to dishwashers or other washing appliances.
2. Background
Most dishwashers include a nozzle, a driving unit, and a rack for holding dishes. The driving unit may be formed from a sump for collecting water and a wash pump for pumping the water from the sump through the nozzle and onto the dishes. The dishwasher may also include a supply passage for supplying water to a washtub, a drain passage for draining contaminated water from the dishwasher, and a drain pump for discharging water stored in the sump through the passage.
Dishwashers of the aforementioned type have several disadvantages. For example, the supply passage is coupled to a disposer. As a result, garbage from the disposer is supplied to the washtub with water during a washing cycle. To compensate, an increased quantity of water is flushed through the supply passage so that the garbage will not enter or be retained within the washtub of the dishwasher to contaminate the clean dishes. This wastes resources and increases costs.